


Soft Touches

by ZeeK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Communication, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Scars, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeK/pseuds/ZeeK
Summary: Bucky loves when Tony touches him.





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



It started out so slowly that Bucky didn’t even notice it. 

Looking back on it, the whole thing was glaringly obvious and he’s surprised he didn’t catch it sooner. In fact, he didn’t even realize what was happening until after he started getting teased by the others for it. It being the fact that Tony kept touching him. Randomly, but often enough that everybody else noticed.

At first, it would be Tony patting him on the back in passing, or their hands brushing while Tony handed something to him. Unconsciously, Bucky started doing the same thing back to Tony. Then they started to sit closer to each other on the couch. Close enough for their thighs to brush every time one of them moved. In the mornings, Bucky found himself taking a sip out of Tony’s coffee even without either of them realizing before giving it back. Or if Tony needed to tell him something in secret, he would get close enough for his lips to brush against Bucky’s ear.

The first time the whole situation was brought to Bucky’s attention was just after Tony had left the room.

“Dude.” 

Bucky glanced up at Clint for a moment before returning his attention to the phone in his hand. “Yeah?” 

“You just spent half an hour petting Stark.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, only half listening to what Clint was saying to him before the words caught up to him. He looked up. “What? No, I didn’t.” Clint stared at him for a second before raising his eyebrows.

“Barnes you played with Tony Stark’s hair for half an hour. You can’t even deny it.”

“Shut up Barton,” he bit out and Clint had laughed at him. 

After that, it was hard to remain oblivious to the touches. 

So instead of being teased for touching Tony out of the blue, Bucky decided then and there that he’d find excuses to touch him. He didn’t want to stop touching Tony. It wasn’t hurting anybody and no one can tease Bucky if he has to reach over and brush invisible flint from Tony’s shirt, right? Right.

***

Bucky’s whole plan goes to shit almost as soon as it starts. 

After chasing down a pyromaniac who has been turning the whole city into chaos, Bucky is ready to get back to the tower, sit down and just relax. He’s been tracking the guy for hours and even though the sun has set, the air is still scorching hot from the heat of the fires. There have been three fires, all between a nine block radius and Bucky is ready to get back to the air-conditioned rooms of the tower. After another hour of trying - and failing - to track the pyro down, Bucky gives it up as a lost cause. He reaches up and presses the button on his com to turn it on.

“This guy's gone. There hasn’t been a fire for almost two hours now and he hasn’t left any visible trail to follow,” he says into it without waiting.

“That’s alright Buck, come back to the tower. Jarvis has been keeping his eyes on the traffic cameras but he hasn’t been able to track him down either.”

“Maybe he’s got an accomplice Steve. There’s no way that this guy could just vanish on us.”

“Yeah, I know. Come back and fill out your report. If anything comes up, we’ll know about it.” 

Back at the tower Bucky gets off at the Avengers’ communal floor, still dressed in his gear. He makes his way over to the main area, quickly taking in that it’s just Natasha, Steve and Tony left. 

“-last saw him over on this street here,” Natasha says as she points to the large holographic image of the city. Bucky tunes her out for a moment as he looks at Tony. 

“You don’t look too hot there Barnes,” Tony says with a grin. Bucky huffs and holds out his ungloved left hand and wiggles his fingers.

“You sure about that Stark? I’m hot enough to burn you.” 

Tony reaches out but instead of touching his still hot to the touch metal hand, he brushes his fingers against Bucky’s right hand and mock hisses. 

“Scorching.”

“Are you two done over there?” Natasha’s voice calls out teasingly. Bucky and Tony jump away from each other. Tony is able to coolly collect himself.

“Done what?” He asks, walks up to Natasha and starts talking about the pyro as if he had been listening to her the entire time.

Bucky rubs the back of his neck, glancing at Steve out of the corner of his eye. Steve smiles at him and shakes his head and then goes back to paying attention to the conversation.

***

The only reason why Bucky likes to attend movie night is because Tony is there. Usually. Sometimes Tony will forget and he’ll have to be dragged up from the lab and the other times he’s not there is if he’s actually busy with his company. The whole point is that Bucky isn’t the biggest fan of movie nights when Tony isn’t there. Most of the movies that everyone picks are boring because if Tony isn’t there, he isn’t providing the commentary that makes the movies fun. 

So when movie night comes around, every Tuesday night as usual and Tony is free, Bucky’s day gets just that little bit better. 

It’s Clint’s choice tonight on the movie and Bucky isn’t going to lie. Clint has shit taste in movies but some of them are so ridiculous that they’re funny. Bucky chooses the far left seat on the couch and settles in, smiling at Tony when he walks in. Tony sits down next to Bucky and says, “Clint if you choose the movie Air Buddies again I’m leaving.”

“What are you talking about man? That movie is one of the-”

“If you finish that sentence I’m replacing all of your exploding arrows with duds.” The threat is apparently too real for Clint because he mimes zipping his mouth shut before continuing through the movie list. 

Tony watches Clint with narrowed eyes for a moment before glancing at Bucky. He frowns and reaches forward, hand brushing against Bucky’s cheek and then pulling away. 

“Sorry,” he says, “you had a stray hair.”

***

Bucky has a spoonful of cereal left in his bowl when Tony groggily comes into the kitchen. With a quick glance at the clock on the microwave, Bucky is surprised to see Tony awake before nine. Just when he’s about to open his mouth, Tony swoops down and presses a light kiss against his temple. 

“G’morning.” He murmurs and then pulls away like he does this every morning. Bucky freezes in his seat, the spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth and stares. Tony is a step away from the coffee maker when he stops and turns. The sleepiness is gone from his eyes.

“Did you just kiss me?” Bucky asks.

“Uh yes?” Tony replies but he hesitates as if he’s unsure of his answer. Bucky pauses and considers his options.

“Did you want to kiss me?” 

This time, it’s Tony who pauses. His eyes seem to roam over Bucky’s face for a moment before he responds. He must see something that gives him more confidence because his answer is exactly what Bucky wants. “Definitely.” Bucky slowly puts his spoon back into the bowl.

“Do you want to do it again?” 

Bucky recognizes the look in Tony’s eyes now. It’s hunger. “Oh God yes.” Tony murmurs and Bucky didn’t even notice that Tony had gotten close enough to touch him. Then Bucky’s closing the distance between their lips. He can feel Tony grabbing onto him, hands wrapping and gripping onto his shirt to try and pull him just that tiny bit of distance closer. Bucky can’t help but groan into the kiss. He manhandles Tony into turning around and presses him back until he can feel Tony’s back press up against the wall. 

When Bucky pulls away from the Tony with the intent of taking their shirts off, Tony offers an uneasy smile. Just as Bucky is about to ask if he’s all right, Tony cuts him off.

“Just... There’s a lot of scarring around the reactor…” He trails off when he sees the look of understanding Bucky gives him.

“Tony you’ve seen my scars. The last thing I’m going to do is judge you.” Bucky presses in close enough to offer a chaste kiss against Tony’s lips. “Can I take it off?” Instead of replying, Tony reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt.

“Uh…” Clint’s voice broke the heavy silence. “I thought I wanted something to eat but now I’m not too sure.” Bucky glances over his shoulder to glare at him but Clint ducks out of the kitchen faster than Bucky expected. 

“Bedroom?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Bedroom.” He confirms.

***

Bucky hovers over Tony while he presses feather light kisses to his skin. On his throat, down his neck, over the blue light of the reactor and down his body. Tony writhes beneath him, soft gasps reaching Bucky’s ears and out of the corner of his eye he can see Tony grasping the blankets with white knuckles. Finally, Bucky goes just that little distance lower and rubs his hand over Tony’s thigh.

“Can I?” 

“Suck my dick? Fuck Barnes if you don’t I’m going to-” Tony groans as Bucky moves his hand from Tony’s thigh to his cock and gives it a light squeeze. 

“Alright, sweetheart I’ll give you what you want.” Bucky wastes no time and leans down to take Tony’s cock into his mouth. He can feel Tony shiver from underneath him and his hips jerk up. Tony’s hands let go of the sheets for only a moment, and then they’re grabbing onto Bucky’s hair and tugging.

Bucky’s favorite part of the day is the way Tony comes undone beneath him. 

***

The whole group, sans Thor and Bruce, are gathered around the table. Natasha is talking to everyone, reminding them of how everything is going to go down. There hasn’t been any new sighting of the pyromaniac but Steve and Natasha thought it would be a good idea to be prepared before anything new happens. Bucky, on his part, agrees but he can’t help but be distracted. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony is sitting next to him and isn’t even bothering to hide the fact that he is fiddling with his phone. At this point, both Nat and Steve are ignoring what he’s doing. Probably because they know it would be pointless to try and get him to stop.   
Now the reason why Bucky is distracted is Tony’s hair. After their very satisfying morning, Tony hadn’t even had the chance to fix his hair. From just one look at him, you could tell exactly what he’d been up to earlier and Bucky can’t stop thinking about it.

Unconsciously, Bucky reaches out and runs his fingers through it, trying his best to tame it. Tony’s eyes flutter closed for a moment before he turns at looks at Bucky and smiles. It was one of his rare smiles, utterly genuine. Bucky finds himself smiling back before gathering himself and pulling his hand away. 

Bucky turns back to try and listen and catches Nat’s eyes. She raises one perfect eyebrow before continuing on. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Tony shift in his seat, tucking his phone away and leaving his hand open and resting on his thigh, hidden under the table. 

Bucky doesn’t waste a moment to grasp onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> the two prompts I used were:
> 
> 1\. Tony and Bucky find excuses to touch each other in little ways. For example, “You had something in your hair” or “My hands are so cold feel them.”  
> 2\. Scars
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!! :)


End file.
